


Abide with Me

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Hundred Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Following rules, Friendship, Gen, Philosophy, breaking rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and their differing philosophy toward rules.
Series: A Hundred Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880980
Kudos: 9





	Abide with Me

Adamant (Unchanging Nature) 

“Why must you be so adamant about having your way with the Council?” Confusion clouded Obi-Wan’s face. 

“Because it’s my nature.” Qui-Gon sighed. “Would you have me change my nature?” 

“Perhaps.” Obi-Wan echoed the sigh. “Your nature frustrates me sometimes, Master.” 

“Then you must learn patience.” Qui-Gon smiled faintly. 

“It’s in my nature to be frustrated.” Obi-Wan could be adamant as well. “Would you have me change my nature, Master?” 

“I’m not trying to change your nature but bring out your best nature.” Qui-Gon draped a gentle arm around his Padawan’s stiff shoulders. 

Abide (With Me) 

“Why can’t you abide by the Council’s dictates, Master?” Obi-Wan’s voice was cross like his legs folded in meditation. 

“Because I’m too proud to submit to any will but my own.” The old argument drained any patience from Qui-Gon’s tone. “Is that what you want to hear?” 

“I want the truth.” It was the pain behind Obi-Wan’s words that gave Qui-Gon back his patience and know what he had to ask of his Padawan. “I want to understand you and your decisions.” 

“Then be patient with me.” Qui-Gon patted his apprentice’s knee. “Abide with me.” 

Wander Too Far (Afield) 

“Do you know why I always try to follow the rules?” Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon as they hiked through a flower-and-sunlight dappled meadow. Sensing this was an opening more than a question, Qui-Gon remained silent as his Padawan went on, “Because I’m afraid I’ll wander too far afield without them.” 

“Wandering a field isn’t so bad.” Qui-Gon knelt to sniff a fragrant Sachi blossom. “It’s a chance to smell the flowers.” 

“I said wander afield, Master.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but Qui-Gon saw the wry smile twisting his lips. “Not wander a field.” 

(Absolutely) Aghast 

“I never knew Master Windu’s face could get so purple.” Obi-Wan’s voice was so quiet Qui-Gon almost couldn’t hear him over the Council’s condemnation that still reverberated in his ears. “I thought some veins might burst in his neck when he shouted at you.” 

“His face did go an impressive shade of purple.” Qui-Gon chuckled, releasing some of the tension coiled inside him. “Purple as his lightsaber, in fact.” 

“It’s not funny, Master.” Obi-Wan was scandalized. “Master Windu was absolutely aghast.” 

“That’s what made it so funny.” Amused, Qui-Gon ruffled his absolutely aghast Padawan’s hair. 

(Warned) Aforetime

“If the Council is warned aforetime that a Jedi objects to an order as against the Code, that Jedi’s defiance of the order shall not be regarded as obstinacy under the Code,” Qui-Gon murmured, preparing his defense for next morning’s meeting with the Council. 

“That’s an ancient text, Master.” Obi-Wan shook his head. “The Council will say it’s no longer valid and has been superseded by more recent interpretations.” 

“How do you know it’s an ancient text?” Qui-Gon saw no date on the document.

“Because it uses aforetime.” Obi-Wan snorted. “Nobody’s used aforetime in centuries, Master.”


End file.
